


【短文】高岭之花（增成/庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 注意事项：1. 庆成交往设定下的增成浮气文，一个酒吧里的故事。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.AU设定，短篇，完结。庆成原配的增成车，避雷注意。4.本篇cp：增成、庆成（少）=====================================
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro, Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa
Kudos: 1





	【短文】高岭之花（增成/庆成）

我总是能够在吧台最靠近墙的地方看见他。

黑色的头发被细致的整理过，微垂在脸颊边，遮掩着他的五官。

他喝酒时习惯用左手端起杯子稍微摇两下轻轻的摇晃两下，然后端到唇边，细细的闻两下，再喝下去。玻璃杯切口的花纹折射着从上方穿下来的浅紫色光线印在他的唇角笔尖和那浓密的睫毛上。

比起我第一次见到他时，他的头发长长了一些。从我坐的位置看去，他的刘海遮住了一边的眼睛。

色气禁欲的秘藏花香，不断的挑动着我的神经。 

我坐在这里观察他已经有快一个月了，他有时一个人，有时和两三人一起交谈。

他被不少男男女女搭讪过，这不奇怪，这间酒吧昏暗的光线还不足以遮住他的光芒，但我从未看见任何人与他一起离开过。

我看得出他不算社交性很强的人，但是格外擅长处理和其他人的距离感，不疏离不亲密。

高岭之花是不是就是这样呢？我问自己。

停止我的幻想，向吧台的角落里望去，却没有看到他的身影，他今天并没有来这里。

酒吧正在现场演奏的爵士音乐会已经快进行到了尾声，时间也过了凌晨两点。

“我也差不多要回家了。”我想着，突然听到了背后传来高跟皮靴的声音。

咔哒咔哒脚步声激荡着我的心波数，我的身后传来了好像某种不知名的兰花的香味，这是我第一次闻到的味道，他也从没用过的香水味。

他又做到了同样的位置上，那个我透过玻璃做的屏风正好可以看见他的地方。他一如往常地脱下了皮手套，等待着调酒师的调酒。他微微舒了一口气，拿出手机看了看时间。

他今天的样子和平常有些不同，是在等人吗？

我这样想着，身边又传了有人进来的声音。一个身材高挑，穿着黑色风衣的男人走了进来，向他的方向走去。我可以看到男人左边耳朵上带着黑色的耳钉，我见过。我见过这只黑色耳钉是因为我记得他戴过。

他微微蹙起眉头，向男人抱怨道。

他的口型似乎在说。“慢死了！”

我还是第一次见到他这样赤裸裸地抱怨，即使他自己也才到不久。

他们笑着说着什么，他用指尖戳着男人的肩膀，似乎正在抱怨着什么。

我的心里面有一种奇怪的感情在涌动，我知道我在嫉妒，但是我甚至不知道自己处于什么地位去的在嫉妒他们两个人的互动。

一个小时后，他们一起离开了，他们离开时他身上的兰香和着那个男人的味道。

我听见那个男人亲昵地叫他“西给酱”，这是我第一次知道他的名字。

“喀嚓。”口中的冰块被我咬碎了。

两天后，还是在那个地方，我又见到了他。

“西给？”

从隐蔽的窗边的位置移动到他的身边，我这样问道。

“诶？”他侧过头来，有些惊讶地看向我，大大的眼睛里充满了疑惑。

“前辈的事情居然记不住了吗？”我假装有些生气的样子，故意说道。

他的眼神仍然还是有些疑惑，但是还是礼貌地向我道歉。

“嘛…的确当时也没有那么多交集啦。”我这样说着，然后看了看他快喝完的酒，转头向酒保多要了一杯，“请你一杯。”

“啊，增田前辈谢谢。”

看他的样子似乎还没有意识到我已经在这里和他见过十几次面了，我们继续浅淡地聊着自己现状。

“我这种半只脚跨进演艺圈的人位置一直很尴尬，生活也没有增田前辈这种上班族的生活稳定。”

他微微皱起眉头，

“可不要小看商谈啊，大前天晚上我也在这边商谈呢，当时看你身边有人就没来打扰你。”

“啊、”他似乎想到什么一样，将眼神移到了一旁。

“那天是和男朋友？”

似乎没想到我说的那么直接，他似乎有些慌张。看着他慌张地姿态，一阵无名之火从我心里冒了上来。

我笑了起来，侧过身将一只胳膊架在吧台上：“什么呀~你也是这边的人吗？”

“不、我高中的时候还不是…”

“恩哼~”看着他的样子，我用鼻子回应了一下。这对我而言并不重要，毕竟我根本不知道他高中是什么样子的。

“那…增田前辈也是？”

“啊、嗯。”我还是简洁地回答道，然后站起了身，顺手拍了拍他的肩膀。“今天有些晚了，我先回去了。”

必须要找一个比今天更好的时机。

我走到门口，回过头，正好看见他瞬间瞥开的眼神。

高岭之花防线攻破的简单至极。

“啊、西给…真巧啊，又见到了。”

和往常不一样的气氛笼罩在他的身上。

看来就是今天了。

“啊…增田前辈…”

“怎么了？和男朋友发生什么了吗？”

“……”

他短暂地沉默意味着我又一次的一语中的。

眼泪是最高度的美酒，无论是劝酒者还是被权者都会沉醉其中。

带着他向宾馆走去时，我这样想着。

用最简单的陷阱捕捉最华美的鸟儿，就是这么一回事吧。

=========

将他压倒在床上，触摸上他的身体，他发出了轻微的鼻息。

是罪恶感和背德感的影响吗？他似乎在抑制着自己的呼吸。

用牙齿轻咬他的嘴唇，将吐息强硬地送到他的口腔中。

“想要的吧？把声音发出来。”

“唔…”

原本整齐的黑发散乱在白色的被单上，睫毛微微颤抖着从缝隙中可以看到他有些飘忽的眼神。被这样虚无的表情绝妙地刺激支配欲，我将脸埋入他的颈窝，咬住他的耳垂，再用舌尖刺激着耳珠。

“开始变热了…”我将自己的吐息混杂着水声入侵到他的耳蜗之中。

我挺入他的体内，超越了身体的快感，我内心的占有欲在狂喜乱舞。

他仍旧用轻微的喘息回应我侵略性的行为。就像被风儿吹摇的花朵一样，他在微风中颤抖着，却不发出一丝声音。

一手扶住他的后颈，一手环住腰，我将他支坐在我的身上，从下往上的挺入他的内部。

“…不、嗯啊、”他将头扬了起来，发出了声音。

我将自己放倒在床上，从下向上地看着他。汗水从额上滑落到下巴，乌黑的发丝凌乱地粘黏在脸上，他微眯的眼神似乎从上而下地藐视着我，伴随着身体温度的上升蒸腾起的热气好似在他身上蒙上了一层雾气。

这让我感觉自己被至高的道德审判，感觉自己在侵犯某种神圣的东西，破坏掉那种近乎完美的秩序。

“好美…”

我伸手抚上他的腹部，感受我每次的上挺引发的他的律动。

吻上他的嘴唇，让自己的动作越发粗暴，他仍然只是发出急促短浅的喘息声。

“为什么跟着我来这里了？”

我保持着与他面对面的状态结合在一起，将他顶在皮质的床屏上我继续质问着。

“你想要的是痛苦还是快乐？”

“呼……”

他滚烫呼吸避开我的视线吐到我的胸口，他慢慢抬起头，被发丝遮住的眼睛微微眯着，湿润的唇瓣微微张开：

“问题真多啊你、吵死了…”

啊、我被骂了？

我笑了起来。

真让人兴奋。

抓住他的头发，迫使他仰起头来，将舌头侵入到他的唇瓣之间，搅动着两人之间的热度，冲撞着他的内壁。

“唔···嗯嗯···啊、啊啊、”

=============

冲完澡我从浴室里走出来，看见他将白色的被单卷在自己身上，低垂着眼眸，似乎在思考着什么。他似乎稍微整理了一下自己，但是锁骨上还印着我留下的痕迹。

不知道他打算怎么处理这些红色斑点呢，想着我不禁笑了起来。

“呐···”我开口喊他。

但是他并没有抬头看我。

“有缘再见。”

我披上了外套，离开了房间。

离开时，我回头看了他一眼，他还是那副有些冷淡的样子，低着头，没有看我，用手指微微擦拭了嘴角残留的液体。

清晨五点半，天还蒙蒙亮，酒吧的门口挂着“close“的门牌，我从包里掏出钥匙打开了门。

酒保应该刚刚收拾完东西，换了衣服正准备回家，看见我进来，他先是惊讶了一下，然后马上露出了笑容。

”老板，那位角落的客人还会过来吗？“

”谁知道呢～”

我看了他一眼淡淡地说道。

“给我调杯酒吧···最上瘾的那种。“


End file.
